Heartbeats
by LilMsSugarRush
Summary: Edward, 16, is the nerdiest kid at school. Bella, 19, is a beautiful college girl who meets Edward at one of Emmett's parties. What happens when the beauty falls in love with the geek. Nerdiness galore, M cause I'm paranoid. AH. OOC. Geekward & Artsyella.
1. Yoda Would Have Been Proud

November 2009:

The sunbeams bounced off of my life-sized replica of R2D2 and straight into my eye. Slightly pissed off, as you might imagine, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and fumbled around on my nightstand for my square, black-rimmed glasses.

I checked the time on my oxygen atom alarm clock. 7 AM. At this rate, I would be late getting to the place I lovingly refer to as the Deathstar aka school. Ah, fuck it.

By the time I was dressed, it was ten minutes before class. Great, Banner already hates me because I'm better at his job, I don't need to give him more incentive to try and fail me. I grabbed a bagel quickly in the kitchen and ate that thing like a zombie on flesh as my mother walked into the room.

"Morning, Edward darling," she called out. She was still in her fluffy pink bathrobe that I had bought her for Christmas three years ago with her reddish hair up in a chiffon. (Hey, I'm not gay, I swear, but when you're a loser like me, unfortunately you pick up fashion vocabulary from your mother.)

"Morning, Mom", I responded. She looked at my outfit as I was getting ready to walk out of the door.

"Edward," she lamented, "sweetie, please tell me you're not really wearing that shirt outside of this house." I glanced down at my olive green Shakespeare shirt that simply said "prose before hos".

I shrugged my shoulders at her. "I don't see what's so wrong with it. _I _like it, isn't that enough?"

She leapt gracefully off her perch at the granite island in the middle of the kitchen and walked to my side in the foyer with a lachrymose expression on her face. She put her hands on my shoulders, which admittedly was quite as an accomplishment since I'm six foot two and she's five foot three.

"Edward, you know I love you, but you're never going to get accepted by your peers if you wear shirts like this. Emmett was so popular in high school and he never wore shirts like that."

I huffed. Of course, Emmett would pop up. I knew my mother had the best of intentions. She just wanted me to be happy but I didn't care about what people thought of me. Emmett was an extremely handsome guy who got a football scholarship to the same college where I took some afternoon classes, University of Seattle.

"Mom, I'm happy enough the way I am. Kids don't like me anyways because I should be a sophomore and I'm graduating this year at sixteen."

She lowered her shoulders in defeat and kissed my cheek.

"Have a good Friday. You're going to that party with Emmett tonight after your class to watch out for him, right?"

I sighed. "Yes, mother. You know I won't let him drive here if he's drunk."

She smiled at me. "That's my good boy, have a good day."

I walked out the door, mumbling under my breath, "As good as purgatory could be." It only took me ten minutes to drive to school in my DeLorean but I was still going to be fifteen minutes late to Advanced Biology with that idiot Banner. I know my car was a dorky kind of car, but hey that's just who I am.

By the time I flew into Banner's class with my glasses askew and my textbooks half flying out of my arms, it was a quarter after eight, exactly fifteen minutes late. I slid into my back row seat without Banner noticing as he was lecturing that chlorophyll was green. Lauren Mallory gave him a dumbstruck look. Jeez, seriously, this is advanced biology, we should be learning the inner workings of the Golgi body in the cell, but no I was learning that chlorophyll was _green_ of all things. How fascinating. I half expected Lauren to ask Banner to demonstrate what color green was again.

"Well, well, well, look students, it's the elusive Mr. Cullen. What a pleasant surprise to have you here today!," Banner spewed sardonically. I rolled my eyes, I knew no one was looking. No one sat in the last row with me, I had no lab partner and I still finished all my pathetic little labs before anyone else.

I ignored the man up front and started texting my brother. I knew I was acting pretentious and stuck up by ignoring him completely but I had learned everything in this class back when I was nine years old from my father. I was only taking this class to make up for the time I skipped so I could graduate early. One biology credit was required and I refused to take Biology 101. What the hell was I going to learn there? Humans are made of cells? Please. That's why I had started taking my pre-med classes at the University of Seattle every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoons at four o'clock til seven. Sure, it was a three hour drive to Seattle but I didn't have a social life here in Forks to miss anyway, so it was time well wasted unlike this class.

_Em, you up yet? E. _I think by this point in the lecture Banner had explained that photosynthesis happened in the chloroplasts where the chlorophyll was. Now the class was saying photosynthesis in unison very slowly so they pronounced it right every time that they had to use it. How sad. By this point, it was eight-thirty and I wrongly assumed that Emmett would not be up yet.

_Yeah, Eddie. 2night, you gotta meet this new chick of mine. She says she has a hot friend 4 u if ur interested. _

I rolled my eyes. Of course, Emmett already had a new girlfriend. I bet this one was blonde, stupid, and bitchy too. That seemed to be Emmett's type. And the idea of having one of Emmett's ladies' friends interested in _me_ was obviously a joke. The poor kid also couldn't just write things out like normal people, he insisted on using text-talk even though his IQ rivaled my own. Sometimes I wondered if my brother just intentionally dumbed himself down to be accepted and popular. It sounds like an Emmett thing to do.

_Haha. Bio with fucking boring ass Banner is almost over. I doubt any college girl would be interested in me. And use normal English, you know you're smarter than that._

"MR. CULLEN!", Banner roared from the front of the class. I slowly lifted my head up from the green Vertu phone that was in plain sight on my lab table.

"Yes, Mr. Banner?"

"If you're not too busy with your phone, could you please answer the question?"

"The stomata take in the carbon dioxide and sunlight for photosynthesis", I recited blandly. Too easy.

"Did you even hear the question?", he spewed at me.

"No, not really sir. But it doesn't matter because this class is too easy." I knew that answer would get a rise out of him and it did as his face visibly went from a remarkable pale that rivaled my own mayonnaise flesh to a nice flaming red puce.

"Well, I'll just have to write you up yet again for subordination and using your cellphone during class. If you do it one time as you well know, you'll fail the class or get three days after school detention", he said smugly.

But I knew better than that, last year I would have been a little worried that one bad mark on my record would sully my chances of getting into a decent college. Now since my admission to the University of Seattle was already guaranteed, I didn't give a shit.

I pretended to pay attention in class but I zoned out, thinking about anatomy class this afternoon instead of this kindergarten stuff. The bell finally rang and I dashed to get out of this hellhole of a class when Mike Newton stuck his foot out in the aisle. I fell to the floor and my already fragile glasses snapped in half down the bridge.

Mike guffawed his pathetic jock laugh. "Did I do that?", he imitated Steve Urkle, pulling his pants up. That was obviously meant to be a jab at me since I'm such a nerd. I stormed off to my locker and pulled out my contacts and put them in. They were relatively uncomfortable, thus why I didn't wear them often but they would do until tomorrow when I could go to my optometrist and acquire a new pair.

I made it just in time to my last real class of the day, AP Literature with my favorite teacher. He was the only person who could appreciate my nerdy humor, as demonstrated by his chuckles at my Shakespeare shirt. The bell rang and we commenced our discussion on the play, _Oedipus Rex _by Sophocles. I stayed relatively uninvolved as I usually did until Victoria Robinson piped in with an insightful remark about Creon's role in the play.

"I don't think Creon had bad intentions at all. He said that he already had power and wealth at the hand of Oedipus without the pains of being regent, why would he try to sabotage him?"

"Victoria, you have to admit that in _Oedipus at Colonus _and in _Antigone_, he abuses the power he had gotten, he had every intention of wiping out the Oedipus line then. If he didn't want the power like he claimed, then why was he so hell-bent on destroying Oedipus and in _Oedipus_, after Oedipus takes out his eyes, he swears to care for Oedipus' four children, but in _Antigone,_ he goes back upon his word and actively seeks out the end of Oedipus' children. Wouldn't you call that bad intentions?", I chimed in.

Victoria opened her mouth a couple of times and emitted a couple of feeble "Well" 's. I smiled victoriously. I skipped lunch that day to speed to Seattle to have lunch with Emmett. I waited patiently at the McDonald's Emmett wanted to eat at that was in between my lecture hall/laboratory and his flat. I checked my watch. 3:05. I had fifty-five minutes to be in class and of course, Emmett would find a way to be late. He finally strolled in, looking like a giant bear with his stupid dimples on his face and his enormous biceps.

"EDDIE!!", he exclaimed as he ran at me. People stared at him and my face flushed red as he lifted me up in the air and then crushed me into his body.

"Emmett, you saw me just last Friday, you can stop killing me now", I murmured which came out muffled against Emmett's chest. But like a dentist who can understand his patients even when their mouths are full of tools and such, Emmett released me.

"Yeah but Eddie, you're my favorite little brother!" I glared at him.

"First off, I'm not little and secondly, it's impossible for you to have another favorite brother because just like Tigger, I'm the only one." Emmett grinned impishly at me.

"Aww, does wittle baby Eddie still watch Winnie The Pooh? Do you have nappy time still snuggled into Mommy's side?", Emmett managed to get out before he collapsed in laughter.

"Shut up."

"Wow, for a genius, you are so fucking eloquent sometimes."

After that we stood in line for our food with the occasional college chick gawping at Emmett. I almost felt like laughing at the pathetic girls. Jeez, it's not everyday that you see an escaped gorilla in Mickey D's but please don't stare, it makes him angry. Emmett ordered two Big Macs, two large fries, a six-piece chicken nuggets meal, a large Pepsi, and a medium chocolate milkshake.

I raised my eyebrows at him. I knew he was only ordering enough food to feed an army just because I was paying.

"Hey bro, with all this monkey sex I'm having with my new chick, a guy's gotta eat when he has a chance." The cashier and myself both nearly gagged at his statement. I simply ordered a double hamburger with a large fry and a medium Sprite. We had gotten back to our table and had engaged in a light banter when a pretty attractive redhead started walking towards our table. I elbowed Emmett.

"Tied down in a relationship and you still have the ladies chasing after you. Lucky dog." But to my surprise the girl with the extremely low cut black shirt walked up to my side of the table and pressed herself into my side.

"I saw you and your friend ordering your food and I couldn't help but come over here. If you need anything, anything at all, you should come over to my table." She leaned into my ear and whispered an extremely lewd statement to me. I nearly had a heart attack and then she surprised me once again by pressing a piece of paper into my crotch and then walking away seductively. Well at least, that's what she thought it was.

Emmett started laughing like a hyena as soon as the girl was out of sight. "Wow, Eddie, what did she say to give you a coronary like that."

I blushed. "She said she swallowed and was into threesomes." At that, Emmett erupted into a new peal of laughter.

"Classic. What's on the piece of paper?" I picked up the offending little paper and saw "Heidi 555-5555. Call for a great time, sexy. XOXO."

I read that off to Emmett and he laughed at me this time. "Why don't you take her up on that?"

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. "She's not my type and anyway, I don't do too well chatting up girls if you haven't noticed."

Emmett lowered his face and whispered very seriously, "If that's not your type, then I don't think I can hang out with you anymore."

I cocked my head at him in confusion. "What are you going on about?"

"Dude, I love you but I can't be seen with a gay guy. Rose would kill me."

I huffed. "For the last time, Emmett, I'm not gay. She's just not my type of girl, OK?"

"Then what is your type? Some nerdy chick who will do Star Wars roleplay with you?"

I thought very seriously about it. "Yes, Emmett, why yes. I could imagine me playing Han Solo and saying, 'I'm not a nice guy'."

He smirked at that. "You're not Han Solo, you're more like Luke and I have to save your puny ass from the snow cause you got beat by a Wampa."

That effectively ended lunch. I said my goodbyes to Emmett and promised to be at his flat by 7:15 to go to this party where I would meet Rose and her "gorgeous friend who wanted to bone me in a bad way", as Emmett phrased it.

Class went by too quickly and we were dismissed half an hour early. I still had forty-five minutes until I had to meet Emmett so I decided to quickly grab a bite at Panera Bread. I showed up at Emmett's at exactly seven o'clock.

The first thing he said was, "You look like a douche." I appraised his own outfit.

"Pussy whipped."

"At least I've had pussy", he retorted and I flushed like the little virgin boy I was. I hung my head down, embarrassed that he would bring that up yet again. He noticed my embarrassment and tried cheering me up.

"Hey, you never know, you might not be after tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Sarlaac, let's go."

He pushed my shoulder. "WOOOOO!!! Let's go, douche."

The party was loud and typical of Emmett's frat boy style. I knew nobody here but at least without my glasses, I didn't look like one of those guys off the Big Bang Theory. Emmett dragged me off to where he said Rose was waiting for him.

Once again, Emmett proved me right in his preferences in women because his new love, Rosalie Hale, was blonde, beautiful, and bitchy looking with that scowl on her face.

She surprised me by kissing Emmett with extraordinary passion as soon as she caught sight of him. Once she released him, she looked into his eyes with a sort of crazy adoration I, myself had only had towards my priceless Star Wars collectable set. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So Emmie Bear, this is Edward?", she inquired. Emmie Bear? Oh, he was never living this nickname down. I grinned at him with my "revenge grin" and he immediately shot it down by giving me one of those fatherly "if you do what I think you're planning, you're dead" looks. So I introduced myself to Rose.

"Yes, I'm Edward. Rosalie, it's so nice to meet you finally. He's been salivating over you ever since he told me about you." She giggled and then looked to her side where a beautiful brunette stood, half covered in the shadows.

Rose yanked on the brunette's arm and the brunette's curly locks flew all about as she was pulled into the dim dancefloor lighting. She actually was quite beautiful with her big, shiny brown eyes and full pink lips. I already had some sort of dirty fantasy of those curls between my legs as she went down on me.

Emmett nudged my shoulder hard and jerked me out of dirty fantasy land. "Don't be rude to Bella, you jackass. Say hello", he whispered harshly at me.

"I---I'm sorry, Bella. I'm Edward." I held my hand out to her, like a gentleman and when she shook it, tingles went up my spine. I blushed and turned away.

Rose cleared her throat. "Um, Bella, did you know that Emmie was telling me that Edward takes some pre-med classes here at the university. He wants to be a doctor."

Bella's eyes lit up. "Really? I'm here on an art scholarship. I could never be a doctor."

I squinted at her. "Why not? It's a really rewarding job, my father is the chief of medicine down in Forks."

"Wow, small world. My dad's the police chief. And I'm squeamish around blood."

"Oh." By the time that we had finished that small exchange, Emmett and Rose were long gone.

We stood there awkwardly until Bella cleared her throat and looked at me. "So I guess they just left us here to fend for ourselves."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah. I guess they did." The music was incredibly distracting and I just wanted to be alone with her. "Do you wanna grab a drink and head upstairs? Just to talk, I swear. I'm not really that kind of guy", I spilled out.

She looked at her shoes. "Um, sure. Why not?"

I, being a gentleman, grabbed us both a red Dixie cup of beer and headed upstairs to an empty bedroom. I sat down on the hunter green sheets and she stood over by the door, swirling her pointer finger around the rim of her cup.

"You can come sit over here, I won't bite you I swear." I even patted the mattress next to me. She blushed just like I normally would and then came to sit next to me.

"How do I know that you're not some vampire?", she said playfully.

I cocked my eyebrows back playfully and threw my arms up in the air. "You caught me, your blood just smells so good."

She laughed and scooted closer to me. I started off our conversation by asking her full name. By the end of our little interview, I knew her full name was Isabella Marie Swan. Her birthday was September 13th, she was nineteen, her mother died when she was seventeen in a car accident in Phoenix. I hugged her tightly after that statement. I just couldn't stand the sadness in those beautiful eyes. She didn't leave my embrace and I was in no hurry to get her to leave. Her favorite color was lavender, Rose was her best friend, and she loved all sorts of nerdy things. She also found me "very adorable in a manly way" which I guess kinda translated to "kinda sexy in a nerdy way".

She learned that my birthday would be the day I graduated this year, June 20th. My mother was an interior designer. I hated all things popular like Lady GaGa and Britney Spears. I didn't tell her I was just sixteen because then she would run away from me and reaffirmed my status as a first class loser. In a lull in the conversation sometime after we argued about literature, I gazed down at her, looking small and bird-like in my arms. She made me feel like a man for the first time and looking into her eyes, I didn't feel like a dork or someone who was strangely weird, but like a normal human who could look into the eyes of a beautiful girl that he loved and feel loved back.

I don't remember exactly how it started. Maybe I got the gall to kiss her or perhaps she kissed me fearlessly but in a couple of minutes she was laying down on her back, shirtless, as I made out with her.

"Edward, you're such a great kisser." I didn't know how to respond to that so I just kept kissing her. Eventually she was moving her hips up into me and I awkwardly mumbled out "I'm a virgin" into her shoulder.

I buried my head into her neck so she couldn't see me flush red at being such a little freak. She tucked her hand under my chin and lifted my head up so I could look into her eyes.

She brought her palm to the side of my face and I leaned into her warm touch. "You're not a loser, Edward. I really like you. Let me take care of this." So I did just what she wanted and laid back on the plush bed and let her do the work.

Needless to say, I didn't last long but instead of letting me be embarrassed, she let me try and try and try again until I made her satisfied too. She snuggled into my side and I wrapped my arms around her to help keep her warm.

"How was that?", she whispered into my ear. I struggled to find words.

"Um, how about ludicrous speed good?" She smiled against my chest. I felt moisture on my chest and looked down to see her crying a little bit.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She smiled at my concern. "No, I ---I", she took a deep breath. She gave me a very sweet kiss and I clutched the sides of her face to reciprocate. Bella was incredibly good at all of this for only having been with one other guy in high school. She finally pushed me away gently.

"Edward, I've never felt so happy and loved."

"Me too. Bella, I think I really love you." She sighed and pressed herself closer to me.

"I think I love you too, Edward." We laid there in the quiet darkness, just enjoying one another's company. Every once and a while, she'd lean up and explore the contours of my face.

Suddenly around midnight, someone came barging in and I scrambled to get Bella covered by the sheets.

"Can we have some privacy, please?", I shouted at the invaders. They flicked on the lights.

"Eddie?"

I gasped. "Emmett, what the hell?" Emmett just stood there with his mouth wide open with Rose curled lovingly into his side.

"Emmett, get out!"

He finally snapped back into it as Bella shifted herself to hide behind me on the bed.

"Whoa, Ed dude, you got laid." He paused to think about it. "Seriously, Edward, you got laid. How? What girl would sleep with you?"

I flushed red again and looked down, not feeling very manly again. Behind me, Bella placed reassuring kisses into the nape of my neck. I reached a hand behind my back to hold hers. Rose landed a resounding slap on Emmett's back.

"Ouch, woman, what was that for?" Rosalie's eyes gleamed.

"Why don't we let them get dressed and then we can interrogate them when we drive them back to their homes, hey babe?" Emmett kissed her.

"Sounds like a plan, babe."

They slunk out of the room giggling and we redressed rapidly. She grabbed the cellphone out of my pocket and programmed her number into my phone and I put mine into hers. We kissed quickly, the spark still lingering there and all I really wanted to do was leap back into that frat boy's bed and lengthen my staying power. By the lust in her eyes, she felt the same way.

"I guess I'll see you later, Bella. I'll text you." She smiled.

"Maybe, I'll text you first." She then winked at me.

The ride back to Forks was dreadful at best what with Emmett jabbering in my ears about Rose and inquiring about my "extracurricular activities". I climbed into bed late at four in the morning but not before I sent a text to Bella.

_Night beautiful Bella. I love you._

I smiled when her response came in not a minute later.

_Love you nerdy man. ; ) xx._

Needless to say, I went to bed a happy man and of course, I was thinking about my beautiful college girl, Bella.

**AN: Soo……any of y'all on author alert will hate me for not updating on my other stories but maybe all will be forgiven if you like this and like the fact that I will update it every Sunday. : ) I don't know if I can find all the nerdy references I put in here. If you haven't noticed, I'm a huge Star Wars nerd and I know people who own all the nerdy things I put in here. Even the Shakespeare shirt. That one is mine. My Lit teacher thinks it's hilarious. **

**I appreciate all the nice reviews I got while I was feeling blue and I'm happy to report I'm better. I repainted my entire room where all the memories of the people I lost were and I've moved pretty well.**

**Well, here's the end to the long rant. Review por favor. Ciao, Amanda.**


	2. Windows & I Both Fail!

**So grazie for all the niceness….I'm a real slacker when it comes to review replies, sorry. But if I see someone who had something substantial to say like: "Amanda, you are a dip wad, stop writing", I usually reply back with something like this: "I'm glad someone else agrees with me about the dip wad thing. I knew it was very obvious. Your honesty is adored." I'm taking my SATs (and will epically fail them cause they're harder than the AP's I've heard) weekend after next and will update on that Friday. Oh yeah, have I mentioned that I'm self-deprecating to the max? I have? OK, never mind then. And once again, I feel empty without a beta, so if you wanna make me sound coherent and stop embarrassing myself, then I'd love to have you as a beta. : )**

**Dedicated to the best reviewer in the WORLD!: starxedlvr. They said and I quote: "That was the most epic display of nerdiness I have ever witnessed. I loved every minute of it!" **

**Inspiration comes from starrynytex's "Boy In The Red Sweater" & sleepyvalentina's "Art After 5" but my story has a completely different plot. I just am shamelessly pimping out two amazing Geekward stories. : )**

December 2009:

I had the opportunity to talk to Bella everyday since our little rendezvous and everyday, I realized more and more how much I really cared about her. I had been bogged down with an insane amount of homework and the stress of college finals, which was new to me since my high school didn't have finals, so I didn't get to spend nearly as much time as I wanted to with her.

We had decided that since we were just getting to really know each other (apart from the sex thing) that we weren't exchanging gifts for Christmas but regardless, I called her up so we could go have coffee at a Starbucks in Seattle.

She sat across from me with a glow and a smile upon her face. "I'm really glad you wanted to see me today, Edward. I've been so stressed with finals and whatnot and I haven't gotten enough time to spend with my sexy college man."

I sat there like an idiot with a smile on my face, holding her hand. I actually felt a little bit guilty that I still hadn't told her my real age but I figured if I could just get to the point where I was sure that nothing would break us apart, then I would tell her that I was really sixteen. We just sat there quietly for a while, just people watching before I gave her the little lavender gift bag I had with me.

"This is for you, Bella. I know we said we weren't exchanging gifts but I wanted to get you something. You are my girlfriend after all." She blushed a pretty pink to go along with the magenta beanie on her head. She opened up the bag to reveal a book.

She squealed in surprise and then hugged me in excitement.

"The Kite Runner? You remembered that I wanted to read this book? You're so sweet, Edward. Aw, now I feel bad that I didn't get you anything." I increased my grip on her hand slightly, just to let her know it wasn't a problem.

"The way I see it, Bella, I need to repay you for that night", she narrowed her eyes at me and made a very scary, kind of intimidating face at me and I quickly added, "Not that I thought it was out of pity or any sort of thing like that but because I got more than my fair share that night."

We both were blushing by the time that I finished my little soliloquy. Since the magical loss of virginity night, we had discovered that we were feeling a little awkward about discussing said sex and weren't going to jump back into it until we were sure of each other's feelings.

Bella made a nauseated face, put her hand to her mouth, and quickly dashed to the ladies' restroom in a matter of seconds. I sat there at our little table in shock. I had no clue what had just happened there but I, of course, being the eternal pessimist, imagined the worst. What if she was just sick of my nerdy little ways and was trying to escape peacefully without me making a public blubbering scene? What if she had the swine flu or something terribly fatal like that and died? What would I do?

I had just managed to calm myself down by the time she came back from the ladies', wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Ugh, Edward, I'm so sorry for ruining our first date." Her eyes looked so sad and disappointed, like she had messed up everything, that I just had to stand up and put my arms around her. She leaned into my chest and took a deep breath, smelling my cologne. She had told me once before that she loved the smell on me.

"Hey pretty lady, don't be upset. You probably just have a spot of the flu or something. It's not your fault. Why don't I drive you back to your dorm?"

She looked up at me with watery eyes. "You don't have to, Edward, it's only a few blocks away."

I held her gaze. "Bella, I haven't known you long but I would be terribly upset if I let something bad happen to you. My mother raised me to be a gentleman and a gentleman would drive a lady home if she were feeling ill. I-I-I don't think you're a noob or anything just because we're cutting our date short."

She giggled. "Edward Cullen, if there is one thing that could make me feel better it would be your conformation that I am indeed not a noob. You always know what to say to make me feel better, Nerdy Man."

I lightly pecked her cheek, gathered up our things, and left. A few moments later, we were standing in the hall outside of Bella's dorm holding hands.

I traced the profile of her face with my finger. "I don't want to leave you here alone, beautiful. I don't want to even go back home."

"I understand, but hey, I'll be fine. My roomie, Alice, will be back soon and her boyfriend is some sort of herbal remedy genius. They'll fix me up, sweetie."

I stood there with her, but didn't feel really assured that she would be well taken care of without me.

"Hey handsome, if it's gonna bother you so much, I'll call you as soon as I feel even an iota better, OK? Then we can reschedule our date or something."

I nodded my head thoughtfully. "I guess that's alright then. Merry Christmas, Bella Swan."

She laughed again. "Merry Christmas, Ednerd Cullen." I gasped and playfully shoved her.

"What have I said about that nickname?", I growled out.

She smiled a coy little smile. "I love you, Edward Cullen." She leaned forward and kissed me.

I started walking away before she yelled out, "Edward!" I turned around and looked at her as if I were asking her "What?" I chuckled and shouted out, "I love you, Isabella Swan." As I continued walking down her dorm's hallway, I could've sworn I heard her say, "Good, you better love me."

I laughed again and smiled the whole way home. That is until I reached my driveway and saw Emmett was home. Emmett who probably had his girlfriend in there making all sorts of disgusting displays of affection. Emmett who hadn't been home since the virginity incident. Emmett who had a penchant for embarrassing me in front of my parents. Great.

I mumbled all sorts of terrible obscentities under my breath as I shut off my car and shuffled into the house. As soon as I walked in, I heard a loud gust of laughter hit me. This, in general at my house, was a very bad thing for the nerdy boy because A) it confirmed that Emmett was indeed home and the car was not a hoax. Damn it, B) he had told my parents something embarrassing hilarious about me, and C) I was going to hear about it for the rest of my life.

I took a deep breath and walked into the living room where I was greeted by my father, gasping for breath and red-faced. In any other case, I would have been severely concerned for Dad, thinking he was choking or having a heart attack. No, in this case, I just wanted to actually have a heart attack myself so I could avoid this conversation.

"Edward, Edward my boy, sit down", Dad managed to get out once he stopped being in risk of asphyxiation. I obeyed and sat as far away as I could from Emmett so I wouldn't get the urge to kill him. Dad continued once I was seated but couldn't talk without giggling like a girl. "Ed- ha- Edward, is it really true that you ---chuckle, chuckle, chuckle, had sex?"

Once he finished his question, his stupid blonde head started quaking with laughter along with everybody else.

"No, Dad, your worst fears have actually been confirmed, I'm a Klingon", I deadpanned. I even made the Klingon sign for added effect. Unfortunately, instead of making things better for me like I had hoped, they started laughing with renewed vigor and at this rate, I feared they would run out of oxygen.

Only after the fact did I realize that saying something nerdy like that would have actually added to the humor of the Steven Hawking of Forks getting laid.

Emmett started wagging his finger at me. "No, no little buddy, I saw you. You were laying in bed, naked, with Bella freaking Swan. Unless you wanted to just "observe the female anatomy for scientific purposes", I doubt that she didn't actually bone you little buddy."

Since Emmett was just so goddamn funny, everyone roared with laughs once again. Great. I blushed for about the millionth time in a month. They were ruining my special moment with Bella, tainting my memories, just like that time Emmett used my authentic Darth Vader figurine for rocket practice. They were so proud of him for building a rocket that no one cared that poor Vader looked just like he did when he fought Obi- Wan on Mustafar.

Emmett, the ever-present comedian, continued onward. "How long did you last, Eddie? Did she laugh when she saw your baby penis, little Eddie?" As much as I would have loved to have been able to squeeze Emmett's skull until it exploded like in the cartoons, I channeled my inner Gandhi and remembered violence was not the answer.

Instead I offered a calm response. "Actually, Emmett, as much as it may surprise you, we had sex eight times and I lasted up to forty minutes. And, not that you need to know, but Bella seemed to really like my nine incher."

Everyone's mouths opened wide, shocked that the usually shy nerd was actually being so lewd and open. Then, my father, who was sitting to my left, offered out his fist to me.

"Fist poundies, man! I knew you were my son deep down." I had nothing to say after that awkward encounter so I just headed upstairs. I heard Rose smack Em as I marched up the staircase.

"Ouch, baby! Why did you hit me?"

Rose huffed. "Why did you taunt him that badly? Poor kid is embarrassed now and I know things about that boy that I never wanted to know."

My mother chimed in, "Well it seems like he really adores that Bella girl."

"He better not get himself in trouble with her", Dad opined. I had reached my room by then and locked the door behind me since Emmett was bound to barge in here and act innocent until he began his sexual interrogation. Yeah, definitely avoiding that shit.

I logged on to Skype on my computer and saw that a Pollockprincess was logged in. I grinned, knowing the exact reasoning behind Bella's screen name. Pollock was her favorite artist, the pop culture in his work just made her day. One day, I swore to myself I would purchase her an original of his to hang over the fireplace as we made love a million times in a night before the kids woke up.

I shook my head, promising to stop playing World Of Warcraft so late at night so I wouldn't have such stupid ideas in my sleep-deprived head. Bella immediately sent me a message.

_Pollockprincess: hey pretty boy, did you get home safely?_

_LinuxPwns: yeah. I just had the worst conversation in my entire life._

_Pollockprincess: really? What happened?_

_LinuxPwns: uh…kinda personal…..Emmett's home…._

_Pollockprincess: oh_

_Pollockprincess: OH! I take it you didn't tell your parents about us then….._

I hit myself in the head. She had guessed correctly, she was such a clever girl but in the process I had made her feel like shit. I was an epic fail.

_LinuxPwns: no, I didn't mean it like that._

_LinuxPwns: I'm not ashamed of you, I swear. It's just…..I'm kinda a shy person normally and my parents….well, I don't talk about girls to them. Until you, I've never had the reason to._

_Pollockprincess: silly boy, that's better than what I thought. I mean Charlie doesn't know about you either, he'd probably shoot you, no offense. What did they ask about?_

_LinuxPwns: uh…about how sex was._

_Pollockprincess: oh and what did Emmett ask about?_

_LinuxPwns: ugh….are you gonna make me say?_

_Pollockprincess: hmm…maybe. Lemme guess, Emmett thinking that you are not this…..sexual god, probably asked if I laughed at your light saber & if we actually had more than two pumps….am I right?_

Damn, she was on a scholarship for a reason. She was so incredibly smart and she admitted to me before that she took psychology last semester.

_LinuxPwns: right and right. First off, I'm a sexual god? Why didn't my family & I get the memo? Secondly, I love your Star Wars euphemism._

_Pollockprincess: yes, oh mighty sexual god. And sooooo…..what did ya say?_

_LinuxPwns: to the first one, I said that you liked you know how long it was…..and to the second one, I said eight times, up to 40 minutes…are you mad at me?_

_Pollockprincess: what kind of question is that Edward? No, of course, I'm not mad. You know I told Alice, Rose, and Jasper all about it, I really had no choice, but I did._

_LinuxPwns: And what did you say???_

_Pollockprincess: Hmm….how about you tell me the meaning of your Skype…you already know mine. ^_^_

_LinuxPwns: Uh, Linux is a computer program, like Windows only it pretty much owns Windows' corporate ass._

_Pollockprincess: wow, in that case, I said that you were the best ever & that I loved you & from now on I wanted to take things slow with you. : )_

I hate to admit it because it depreciates my recently discovered manliness but I almost cried just from one of Bella Swan's IM's. Fuck, I'm so emo. I started tinkering around on my iTunes. OK, admittedly I was making a Bella CD to give to her the next time I saw her and I was trying to find songs I could play for her on my acoustic guitar.

I noticed that Bella had been gone for about ten minutes and I had gotten extremely worried because usually she was very attentive while we were talking.

_LinuxPwns: Bella? You still there?_

No response. I went downstairs to find my family sedated by the television so I made myself a grilled cheese sandwich and headed back upstairs. As I walked over the threshold, I heard my computer ding. I checked our Skype discussion and sure enough, there was a message from her.

_Pollockprincess: Edward? This is Alice, sorry that we kinda sorta have to meet like this but Bella is extremely sick. I'm taking her to a doctor & then to rest at my parent's house in Malibu for a week or so. I'm sure you care about her very much & if you love her like you say you do, then please just let her rest for a while. I'm sure that she will contact you when she's feeling better._

_Pollockprincess signed off at 6:34 PM._

I felt really shitty that Bella was feeling so poor but Alice's message roused my suspicions. Bella was feeling well enough to Skype with me, so why did Alice have to send that message? Why was she being so incredibly rude to me when I didn't even know her? Regardless, I decided that maybe Alice had Bella's best interests at heart and a vacation in Malibu couldn't do her any harm. I promised myself that I would follow Bella's wishes but all the same, I saved the conversation so I could show Emmett later.

Christmas came and went by in a flash and suddenly it was New Year's Eve and Bella still wasn't talking to me. So in my crisis, I had Emmett read the conversation.

"Bro, hate to say it but she was so breaking up with you. But hey, come on downstairs, New Year's parties aren't the same without you to bully around little brother."

I stared dejectedly at my palms in my lap. I knew Emmett meant no harm, it was our little inside joke. He was a meathead and I was the nerd. We were comfortable that way but realizing that Bella broke up with me because I was a loser really hurt. Actually, it hurt more than all the bullying in the world combined. I guess I had no use for the CD I had made her now.

I decided to be a little emo and curl up in my room all night long and stare at my ceiling. It sounded like a pretty good idea to me. I was too contemplative to even play World Of Warcraft. I was generally feeling sorry for myself when my phone went off. Only five people in the world had my number and four of them were in the house, making texting useless. I scrambled to the dresser where my phone lay, praying it was her.

I did a little Edward happy dance and cheer in my head when I saw _Bella : ) _pop up on my cellphone screen. I flipped the Vertu open and eagerly read her message.

_E, sorry 4 disappearing like that. I'll explain all 2morrow *$ by my dorm 12. B._

I frowned. That text message sounded nothing like Bella. First, she hated text talk as much as I did, so why would she send it to me? Second, since when did *$ mean Starbucks? It took me forever to figure it out even though I'm supposed to be a genius and all. The text that should have raise my hopes, only lowered them. She must've wanted to end it officially in person.

My thoughts clouded up my head as the clock chimed midnight throughout the house. Downstairs people were yelling "Happy New Year's" and were kissing and laughing. Not I. My year was already bad, and with this break-up, I only expected it to get worse.

Happy New Year!!!

**AN- Many of you will guess because I am oddly obsessed with writing this sort of plot but never fear, I will try to make it fabulous. Songs I listened to were…….**

**Get Up-Mayday Parade &…..**

**Dirty Pop- N*SYNC. A total contradiction to the chapter but that's the way us New York kids roll. : )**

**Ciao for now….Review mucho. Love, Amanda. Question: What do you think the title has to do with the story? Hint: Edward does something in the chapter that has to do with it. : )**


	3. You and Me are like Na and Cl

The title is kinda stupidly nerdy. Na (sodium) and Chlorine (Cl) are perfect for each other in terms of ionic bonding so of course that equates how Edward and Bella already are.

Once again this chapter was inspired by a song that is the opposite of the tone of the chapter but it's Track Number One on the Bella CD. It's called Pop Rocks by Fight Fair & rocks my indie emo world. : ) Since this was on a CD that made me realize "Hey, I'm a douche cause this amazing chiquito is right in front of me and I completely love Alexander Berns", I dedicate this chappie to my long lost love, Alex. I miss ya kid more than my stoicism will allow me and this song still makes me feel exactly like I did summer before last. Te amo. Anyway, the song is perfect for Edward's cheesiness. If you guys are curious about the whole play list, I'll post it on my profile.

Everyone bow down and worship my new, shiny, British beta: I Am Karma. She knows who Eddie Izzard is and became my hero. She's like Optimus Prime, no doubt. I hope she will forgive me for sending this out into the world without her checking it first. From now on she will. : )

On with the show.

January 2010:

Waking up that morning I was beyond nervous. My hands were shaking from the moment I rolled out of bed until I jumped into Emmett's giant white Jeep. He looked over at me.

"Listen, bro, it's gonna be fine with your chica," he glanced at me with me staring dejectedly into my lap, "Umm, hey, let's listen to this CD you brought." He seemed happy about it and even though I only wanted one other person listening to that CD, if it made this ride less awkward why the hell not?

The "Oh yeah" part of the track went by and turned into a heavy 80s sort of beat as my face turned scarlet.

Emmett just stared at me as he drove down the driveway. The silence was incredibly strange until the lyrics started playing and Emmett started belting out the lyrics.

_Hey there girl yeah you know who you areYou walked into my life and then you stole my heartI think it's those eyes that keep killing us guysAnd for your sinister smile the b-b-boys go wildBaby it's those things you do, That make me think I'm falling for you, yeah! _

He paused the song after my mouth dropped to the floor of the Jeep. He gave me an appraising look and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, you're not the only one in the world allowed to like Fight Fair." I shrugged my own shoulders and started singing along with Emmett as he played the song again.

_Hey there girl you got me going againDon't bother with the other boys I'm better than themJust tell me what I need to doBaby I'd do anything for youI'll hold you close and I'll never ever let you goI'll text you all night long and even write you a songWhen you've had a bad day I'll leave a note on your carJust to tell you that you look like a moviestarYou're my Audrey Hepburn and I'm your James DeanSo tell me will I get you girl by the end of the scene?But all I know is that girl you got me going againAnd I think you like me too (lets not pretend! )_

A red BMW convertible full of blonde girls drove by us laughing and I would have blushed like my nerdy self but I realized the joke was on them since having the top down was going to get them all pneumonia.

_Baby it's those things you do, That make me think I'm falling for youHey there girl you got me going againDon't bother with the other boys I'm better than themJust tell me what I need to doBaby I'd do anything for youI'll call you late at night, to help you fall asleepThen call you in the morning, so we can talk about our dreamsI'll call you late at night, to help you fall asleepThen call you in the morning, so we can talk about our dreamsHey there girl you got me going againDon't bother with the other boys I'm better than themJust tell me what I need to doBaby I'd do anything for you_

Emmett and I listened to that CD on repeat all the way to Seattle. I could barely breathe when he pulled into the parking lot of that Starbucks. He clapped his giant meaty paw on my shoulder for reassurance. I scoped out the store from the comfort of my seat and there, at the table we were at last time, was Bella looking beleaguered and beat down with her angry friend Alice who had dark brown spiky hair. Uh oh, not ending well here for me.

"I'm here for you, Edward. I know I don't say this often but I love you man and whatever she says in there does not change that." For some reason this made me give Emmett a large "man hug". He wiped tears out of his eyes.

"Get out of here, you lump. I won't move an inch." I left the car and went straight to Bella's table with her CD.

She gave me a weak smile while Alice glared at me. I put the CD on the wall and pushed towards Bella. She said thanks and put it in her purse. She reached for my hand and I noticed hers was sweaty and cold.

"Edward, I asked you to come here today because I had something to tell you." I figured since I was probably going to lose her I might as well tell her the truth about my age.

"Um, I have something important to tell you too." We sat there in silence, waiting for the other to speak first when Alice suddenly squawked, "Loser boy, why don't you go first." I felt really shitty because that must be my nickname from Bella so I just looked down from everyone and into my safe place, my lap.

Bella elbowed Alice in the ribs which caused Alice to squeal. "Edward, why don't you go first?"

"Umm", I started looking into my lap. Alice started laughing hysterically.

"Bella, you slept with this freaking douche bag, he can't even get a real sentence out of his mouth!" I blushed and directed my eyes at the floor, wishing I could disappear into it. Bella was apparently blushing too.

"Go on, Edward, ignore Bitchzilla here."

"Well, Bella, the thing is….I'm actually sixteen." I stupidly decided to look at Bella now and she had paled considerably and looked like she was going to throw up again.

Alice looked at Bella like she was waiting for her to blow up, no instead she started hyperventilating.

"FUCK!!! This makes everything so much worse, Alice!!", she said with her attention focused on Alice like I wasn't even there. Remember the "sex talk" with my parents, yeah, right now I wanted to die a lot more. "I fucked a little kid, Alice! He probably still has Power Rangers sheets and has his mom critique all of his clothes!"

I actually at this point was so humiliated that it pissed me off that I let people treat me like such shit so I stormed away from the table.

"Edward!", Bella shouted as she got up from the table after me, "come back!" That set me off so I turned around as we got outside and acted the least gentleman-like I ever would in my whole life.

"No, why don't you just fuck off? I get the point that I'm some sort of amusement for everyone and I should probably just go kill myself because no one likes the emo nerd genius kid. OK, I get it. You didn't have to call me here just to make me feel more like shit than I usually do and you certainly could have just let Alice do the breaking up for you online. So why don't you get back in there with your friend and have fun living your normal lives and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!" I jumped into Emmett's Jeep and he sped out of there silently.

I sat there fuming and stewing in my anger until Hoquiam when I realized how shitty she had let me feel in there and I started bawling my eyes out. Emmett wrapped his arms around me and tried to calm me down.

"Ed, she's not worth it, she's not worth it. I heard everything and the shit she just let be said about you is bullshit. You're better than that, Edward. You're gonna have a future and she's just gonna be bogged down by some jock's babies." I finally got my cries down to a quieter level and Emmett started driving again.

When we got home, I just ran upstairs and laid down on my bed. Emmett followed me and started rubbing my back. Mom tried coming in my room but Emmett explained that I was having "girl trouble". I scoffed. This was not just girl trouble. I felt completely worthless.

I lost track of time after that but I remember one day me and Emmett and Rose were just sitting in my room. They were watching TV and I sat in the corner catatonic when my cellphone went off.

Emmett answered it angrily. "Leave. My. Brother. Alone….", he paused to let her speak and the rest of the conversation that was like a car wreck to me went something like this:

"No, he doesn't want to talk to you….Why? WHY? Cause he hasn't said anything since last week! That's why! No, He. Does. Not. Want. To. Talk. To. You. Or. Your. Bitch. Friend."

Emmett looked over at me but my expression didn't change. I finally decided to go get some food for myself the next day which made them both smile when the doorbell rang. My mom and dad were in the living room, snuggling so I guessed the company might be for them and I decided to be nice and let them in.

Well, that was Edward Fuck Up number 20 for the year because on the other side of the door was Isabella Swan. Her Toyota truck was parked on the curb packed full of stuff and her puffy eyes made it look like she had been crying for a long time, not that I felt that bad about it.

"What the hell do you want?", I snarled at her.

"Please, Edward, just let me explain, can I come in?", she asked in such a desperate way that even my hardened heart had to allow her entrance into the house.

He leaned against the wall in the foyer as she stood there staring at the ground. I thought that she must feel exactly like I did that day and I would have taunted her like she taunted me but I actually had a heart.

"Edward, I'm sorry about the other day--", she started before I cut her off.

"SAVE IT!" I didn't care if my parents could hear or not. I didn't want her pointless apologies.

"Edward, I just came here to say I'm pregnant." Silence rang throughout the entire house. The TV didn't make any noise. Emmett and Rosalie didn't giggle. Silence. I slumped down to the floor. I didn't even ask the asshole question of "is it mine?" because I already knew in my heart it was mine. I was enough of a genius to do the math.

"What do you want to do now?", I asked from my perch on the ground. She sat down next to me.

"I-I-I don't really know what I can do. I had to report this to my scholarship committee and I lost the scholarship so I had to leave campus. The day I called your phone and got your brother, I was here in Forks and my own dad wouldn't let me stay with him. He-he called me a whore. I don't know what to do."

She started full out sobbing and I started wiping the tears away from under her eyes.

"And I'm so sorry for that day at Starbucks, I really am. I know it's no excuse but I was just so stressed out about telling you and Alice was just being so goddamn protective of me. She led me back to our dorm because I was crying so hard.", she reached out for my face with her trembling fingertips and I let her fingers roam my face, "Then I started listening to your CD and I realized I was such a bitch. You didn't answer my calls or texts so I looked up your address in Forks so here I am. You don't have to do anything with me if you don't want to but I thought you should just know."

She stopped talking and focused on crying. "Hey pretty lady, now that I know the whole story, I can understand everything. I'm sorry for all the hell I put you through. Sure, I'm still a little pissed off at you and I really don't want to be around you right now but you're having my kid. I can't just let you sleep in your truck, Isabella." She threw herself onto my lap and I was willing myself to not become a complete pervert in this situation.

"You should make her get a paternity test, Edward." I turned around to see my older brother sitting on the stairs with fury in his eyes and his fists balled up.

"I agree", my father interjected, "the girl can stay here until then but if that's not your kid, she's leaving." My mother on the other hand was crying behind my father's shoulder.

"Eddie baby, how could you do something so stupid? What about your future?"

I scowled. "Mom, it's her future that's really gonna be fucked up and Bella, if it doesn't bother you too much when you're big enough, are you willing to get an amniocentesis to prove that's my baby?" She nodded.

"I'll do anything." I grabbed her bags and led her into the guest room opposite mine and then marched into my room. Sure, I was willing to let her live with us but I wasn't gonna be friendly for a while. I was still selfishly hurt.

I fell asleep and was awoken suddenly when it was dark by loud music in my room.

"Emmett, what the fuck?", I looked at my atom clock, "It's five in the morning." When I looked at the source of the sound it was actually Isabella with a boom box. I looked at her sleepily and then she started singing.

_Hey there boy you got me going againDon't bother with the other girls I'm better than themJust tell me what I need to doBaby I'd do anything for youI'll hold you close and I'll never ever let you goI'll text you all night long and even write you a songWhen you've had a bad day I'll leave a note on your carJust to tell you that you look like a moviestar_

_I'm your Audrey Hepburn and you're my James DeanSo tell me will I get you boy by the end of the scene?But all I know is that boy you got me going againAnd I think you like me too (lets not pretend! )_

_Baby it's those things you do, That make me think I'm falling for youHey there boy you got me going againDon't bother with the other girls I'm better than themJust tell me what I need to doBaby I'd do anything for you_

When the song ended, she just stood with tears in her eyes. This was her apology. I patted my bed and she climbed in, just a pair of shorts and a long shirt on her. I snuggled into her and we both fell asleep. We both knew I forgave her and we didn't need any words for that. We were both wrong but the important thing was we were wrong together and we forgave each other. And together, we'd find our way through this mess.

I warned you this is my typical story…


	4. Don't Call Me Frodo

**This story is now in a community with a bunch of other amazing fanfictions that I think are of a higher caliber than my mediocre ramblings. It's called She (heart symbol) her vinyl with lemonade. Anyway, the link is in my profile.**

**OK, answering review questions _aqui_ (here in Spanish, I'm weird like that). First off, I know Emmett, Carlisle, and Alice were being quite…unreasonable last chapter. But imagine if your best friend got pregnant by some kid who looks like he can't even handle himself, you would probably be less polite than usual. And if your nerdy rich son/brother has some girl you don't really know saying she has his baby, wouldn't you be a little suspicious?**

**Song for the chapter is Make You Mine by The Secret Handshake. It's kinda techno-y and very slow and mellow. : ) Midnight Movie and Gamegirl are also excellent but have no relevance to this chapter. All The Small Things by Blink-182 is actually relevant to the chapter. So yeah…on with the geekiness.**

**Mid-January 2010:**

The cold winds made my breath come in sharply as I ran around the recently shoveled track with my track team but it was nice to be able to actually focus on something. I had been unusually off track in all my classes since the B-bomb dropped like it had put a fog on my entire life. Perhaps that was because this kid, my baby, was already changing my entire life.

Bella technically lived across the hall from me but she never actually slept there. When I went to school, she would go into my room and play video games. When she went to sleep, she would first go to her room and like clockwork, an hour after she went to her room, she would crawl into my side and sleep. At first, it was incredibly awkward for me because I had zero experience snuggling it up with gorgeous girls. But it seemed to make her happy and I figured the poor girl had already lost her chance to finish college so I needed to do everything in my power to make Bella smile.

I was brought back from my musings by my one and only friend at school, Benjamin Cheney, running along my side. He was panting as he looked at me like he had something to ask me.

"Hey, Weeble, did you hear that you're having a baby?" I almost died laughing there on the track.

"Uh yeah, I'm pretty sure I knew that, seeing how I was there for conception." Cheney, also known as Bob, looked at me as I had just killed a dragon or something as wickedly awesome as that.

"Dude, you're like a Nerd God now. You're the first one of us to actually you know get your sword in a girl's holy grail."

"Yeah, I guess", I mumbled. I really didn't want to talk about said profound moment of conception. That would probably lead to dangerous pork sword situations in these stupid moss green shorts. We ran in silence for a while until Ben turned his head to me again.

"So what's it like? Sex I mean", he asked thoughtfully. I tipped my head and thought about for a little while.

"Pretty incredible. It's like getting the actual lightsaber Mark Hamill used in A New Hope."

"Do you love her?" That question threw me back. Did I really love Bella? I certainly was physically attracted to her with the crazy pheromones but did I really love her?

"I dunno mate."

"So what are you doing about the baby and all?" I scrunched my eyebrows up. All these questions were making me seem retarded because I had no clue about my future for the first time in my life.

"No clue. I mean I'm 90% sure we're keeping the little bugger but my parents aren't that happy about it, Bella's dad kicked her out, and I have no job to support a kid with." I ran my fingers through my hair; this shit was confusing. I swore as soon as I got home tonight that Bella and I would sit down and have a real discussion about us and the baby.

"Wow, Cullen….Hey anytime you just wanna chill from all the drama you can come over to my place you know." He put his hand on my shoulder as we started walking back to the school so I could grab my things and go home.

"Thanks." I checked my watch and saw that lunch was over and unfortunately on my way to my locker I saw Newton's stupid blonde head and he pushed me face first into the cold gray steel.

"Loser, I heard you knocked some chick up. I didn't even know your little dick was big enough to get it in a girl", he sneered. I wiped the blood away from my deeply cut lip.

"How the fuck do you even know about it?" He gave me this sad look.

"My mom works at the clinic your mom took your baby mama to, you dumbfuck. She listed you as the father on the paperwork." I stood there transfixed. Newton had gotten wiser with the ways of the Force, I had better up my game. Newton cleared his stupid pompous throat.

"I feel sorry for that poor girl. Why she should have to pay for some drunken mistake with a loser like you. I bet that night was the first night a girl even looked you in the eyes, freak." I tried to man up and not let the tears come out of my eyes so I just took a deep breath and went to my car.

I had calmed down by the time I got to my door and just marched on into my room like I should be able to. But no, what my eyes were greeted with as soon as I got through the threshold was something that I had fantasized about having in my room and never thought I would see. Bella's mid-back length, mahogany brown hair lay damp on her back as she stood naked in front of my mirror with her hands over her flat stomach. I just couldn't take my eyes away from her; she looked so beautiful and peaceful, in fact she looked the most at rest I had ever seen her at in our short acquaintance.

She finally realized I was standing there like a freaking pedophile and shrieked just out of pure surprise. I flushed a dark crimson and ran out of the room. I slumped against my wood door and sat there in shock until Emmett walked coolly up the stairs with a can of Mountain Dew.

"You do know that's your room, right?"

"Umm yeah, Bella's in there." He ruffled my hair up.

"Aww Eddie, it's OK. I'm sure she doesn't have cooties, you can go in there."

"Haha, very funny. I walked in there five minutes ago and she was naked so yeah…I'm not going in there right now."

"What is your problem with nudity? You're not a virgin anymore, you've seen that naked. Hell son, you've hit that."

"Emmett, it's not like that. I'm just respecting her privacy. She has a right to get dressed without me sporting a freaking boner at her like a fucking weirdo." Emmett sighed.

"C'mon kid, we're going for a drive." I got up from my perch and followed Emmett into his Jeep for what was bound to be an embarrassing conversation.

"Listen son," he started as we drove down the forest highway near our house, "she doesn't seem be too shy around you if she's naked in your bedroom. I'm pretty sure that you know sex during pregnancy is perfectly safe and perhaps even healthy so if you're feeling uncomfortable like this, why don't you just have sex with her?"

I huffed. "Emmett, I don't even know her that well. I'm not just going to say 'Oi hey Bella, as you may have noticed, my dick is harder than a rock and I've already jacked it so many times I may have broken the Guinness World Record. Most other guys are getting it and I think I should too. Maybe you should dress up as Princess Leia as I fuck you from behind.' Yeah, real classy, Em."

He started chuckling as he turned on his stereo. "See Ed, you're saying it completely wrong. You gotta say stuff like this." I finally recognized the song that was playing on the stereo. It was Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo by Bloodhound Gang. Emmett clapped his hands and started shouting the lyrics out-key.

**Vulcanize the whoopee stick in the ham wallet, **

**cattle prod the oyster ditch with the lap rocket, **

**batter dip the cranny ax in the gut locker, **

**retrofit the pudding hatch ooh la la with the boink swatter.**

"Boink swatter?", I raised my eyebrows at Emmett. He listened to the weirdest songs and the sad thing was that Rosalie probably loved it.

"Hey, you go around talking about your pork sword so I don't want to hear, Ed bro." The innuendoes started up again and so did the cacophony of Emmett's "singing".

**Marinate the nether rod in the squish mitten, **

**power drill the yippee bog with the dude piston, **

**pressure wash the quiver bone in the bitch wrinkle, **

**cannonball the fiddle cove ooh la la with the pork steeple.**

"Emmett, this is serious. This is actually really serious. Just a couple months ago, I was just some _freak_ with no social life and no girlfriends and no drama. Now, I'm going to be a fucking _father_ and I have this unbelievably beautiful girl living in my house who I think I might actually have feelings for and…", I paused here, putting my fingers all through my hair. I lowered my voice to a whisper before I continued again, "_everything_ is so different now. I don't think I even have enough room in my head to think about all of this."

Emmett clapped his big hand down on my shoulder securely. "Edward, I know things have been beyond crazy for you lately and that your entire life is changing but don't you dare for one second believe that you're alone in this. Of course, you're Bella's main support right now, but Mom, Dad, me, Rose, and Ben are here for you. I'm not going to lie, Ed, this path you're on is a harder one, but it's not impossible to live happily with your choices. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Em. I just don't know how to act around her. I get these feelings in the pit of my stomach whenever she's around that turns me into an even clumsier, socially awkward kid and when she falls asleep at night, sometimes I just look at her for a little bit, just amazed that I have her here. But I have no clue how to make things comfortable between us, you know?"

Emmett grinned. "I think I understand. I wasn't always so confident you know. I used to be as shy as you are but then I realized that nothing was ever going to go my way unless I went out and tried to get myself heard. Even though I knew I wasn't always going to succeed but I had to at least try even though I was scared. I think the best approach to Bella is to just let her know how you're feeling and just take things slowly from there."

"That makes sense", I offered to Emmett.

"Thanks. You know one sees clearly only with the heart. Anything essential is invisible to the eyes." That made me chuckle.

"You know, I might have applauded your philosophical nature just then if I didn't know that was a quote from the Little Prince by Antoine de-St Exúpery." We drove back home after that and I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself to talk to Bella.

**I know it's short but Georgia agreed that it was long enough for now. We have some things to address tonight kiddies. First, do you guys ever want to hear Bella's point of view on this because Georgia and I thought that we would just make it a whole new story once this one nears completion whenever that may be.**

**Second, I might update by Wednesday next week but don't expect anything next weekend because I have the dreaded SATs. Third, my beta is the shit. : ) Fourth, Shane Dawson is beautiful. Aaaaannnnndddd……review please. I have lots of lurkers out there who don't review and I really would like to here your thoughts about what you like, what you hate, what you want to see happen. Just ask Georgia, I put your ideas in my stories. You can even call me a knob head. Really.**

**Love, Amanda.**


	5. Voldemort Can't Stop The Rock

**Thanks for all the love once again, guys. : ) This chapter's song is Okay, I Believe You, But My Tommy Gun Don't by Brand New. It's pretty edgy sounding and all sorts of incredible. Other honorable mentions song-wise this chapter are: Seventy Times 7 by Brand New for Edward's story & Lullabies by All Time Low & SoCo Amaretto Lime by Brand New for Bella's story. Oh, and Drama Club Romance by Forever The Sickest Kids. I always promise myself that I will limit myself to one song and it never happens. : )**

**Any and all nerd shirts mentioned in this story are real and are on my profile. I don't own anything except for a really stupid dog named Bella. For your information, my beta, Georgia and I got in a war over chips vs. crisps in the middle of writing this chapter. See y'all at the bottom… : )**

**Mid-January:**

This time, before entering my room, I made sure to knock on the door. I stood outside my room for exactly four seconds before the door opened to reveal Bella's beautiful, tired face. She had tear trails going down

her cheeks and immediately I felt like an asshole for running out of there earlier.

"I didn't think you were coming back", she whispered in a tiny, tired baby voice. She opened the door wider so I could see her entire body comfortably encased in a pair of my navy blue boxers and my baby blue Freud T-shirt that said "Yo Momma" on it. She followed my gaze down her body to my clothes. "Oh, I just missed you and I hope you don't mind but I grabbed your clothes."

Like a creeper, I kept staring at my clothes on her. It made me feel oddly possessive like I needed to take her into town with those clothes on and say "Yeah, she's mine". It was an odd feeling for me because I had never before felt the need to mark my territory, mainly because I had no territory but still, the feeling never existed before.

"It's fine, Bella, I hope I didn't wake you up. I just wanted to talk to you."

"No, you didn't wake me up. I was playing some Rock Band, wanna join?" I nodded my head yes and followed her into my room. She took the mic and I took the guitar. I let her pick the song and she chose Mr. Brightside by The Killers. It was moderately easy so I decided to play on expert.

"Wow, Edward, I have never seen anyone get that good of a score before, that was incredible!" I scoffed a little and puffed my chest out.

"It's not as hard as playing a real guitar honestly." Her eyes went wide.

"You play guitar! I never knew that", she enthused.

"Um yeah, I play piano and drums too on occasion." She got even closer to me than we already were on my small twin sized bed, I honestly had no clue why I had such a small bed. I had enough money to buy a bigger one. Then I felt Bella's skin brush against mine as she sat transfixed by me. Oh right, that's why, I now have this unbelievably hot girl living with me in my room.

I walked over to my closet and carefully grabbed my reddish orange Les Paul Standard that was my father's before I was born. He even actually had it signed by Les Paul. If this house ever caught on fire, apart from Bella and the baby, this would be the first thing I grabbed. Bella looked like she was going to have a stroke when she saw what I had in my arms.

"This is my first baby", I tried joking. I even got her to smile a little, "Actually it was my dad's when he was a boy. He even met Les Paul once before I was born." I paused there, stroking my fingers over the fingerboard. So many memories lived inside the wood of this old guitar. "When he met my mum, he was playing this on the grounds of his college and when he proposed, he played her favorite song on here for her. This was played at their wedding and at the hospital when I was born. He gave this to me for my fourteenth birthday and that was the second greatest day of my life."

She looked at me quizzically. "And what was the first?" I blushed.

"The night I met you." She gave me back a blush that matched my own. I started playing The Maccabees' song Toothpaste Kisses on the guitar. She snuggled into my side as I crooned out the lyrics to her.

**Cradle me, I'll cradle you.**

**I'll win your heart with a *whit-woo***

**Pulling shapes just for your eyes**

**So with toothpaste kisses and lines,**

**I'll be yours and you'll be.**

**Lay with me, I'll lay with you.**

**We'll do the things that lovers do.**

**I'll put the stars in your eyes,**

**So with heart shaped bruises and late night kisses**

**Divine.**

"Wow, that's really beautiful Edward. So what did you want to talk about?" I scratched my head.

"I've got an idea. You give me a song to play and you give me a story of yours to go with it and I'll do the same. Then we can talk about the baby and all that jazz."

She rubbed her little growing belly fondly. "OK, umm I guess my songs would be Lullabies by All Time Low and SoCo Amaretto Lime by Brand New. Do you know them?" I laughed.

"Bella, when you have no social life, you know all the songs in the world." I started playing and she began her story.

"Before you there was only one person and my experiences with him had made it impossible for me to be with anyone else for the longest time. I was your age, sixteen, when I met him. He was my cousin, Victoria's ex-boyfriend. He seemed charming to all the other ladies there but his rude comments didn't fool me any.

I remember that first night, I bet him in strip poker and he woke up the next morning slumped across the threshold of my room and he asked to go to a concert with him. I fell in love that day. Now, maybe it was terribly impractical to be dating a eighteen year old guy but I really felt a connection to him. We weren't any sort of serious thing at all but I did love him.

We ended making up and breaking up all the time over the course of a year because he was kinda this manwhore but I still trusted him and loved him. He, Jacob, was the first person who ever gave me the time of day and I thought the sun set on his every word.

He moved to France and promised me that he would call me everyday and even write me letters cause I thought it was so romantic. But he never did, he got married to my cousin. My little nephew, Riley and my niece, Jane are the only reminders we have left of him now because he died in a car accident when I was seventeen.

I know how this looks to you, like it was just somebody using me because I was young and naïve but the love was really there. A month after we buried him back here stateside, I got a letter from his French friend, Laurent. It was a CD and a letter from Jacob." She started crying at this point in her story but instead of comforting her, I continued to play for her.

"He said that he loved me still, Edward, that he regretted losing me and our friendship so many times. He knew he made the wrong choices and he wanted to fix everything. I used to think about him all the time. I still have the ring he gave me. Eight perfect little diamonds. One for every time he told me he loved me before I said it back to him. I didn't even think he remembered that but he did." She stared at the ring that adorned her left pointer finger. Whoever Jacob was he had great taste. The dainty finger looked at home on her fragile little fingers.

She looked up from her spot on my shoulder with big brown weepy eyes, she wiped the tears from her eyes until I removed the pesky things from her face myself. "You must think I was so pathetic."

I carefully sculpted my response to her in my head. "I think it must be terrible to lose someone that you love even if other people don't understand how you love each other. You're the only person I've ever loved and I'd be devastated if you ever left me in any way."

I grasped her hand affectionately and placed a kiss on the beginning of her slender wrist. "Do you really mean that?" When I looked into those soulful eyes, my heart was completely stolen. This innocent little temptress sitting here so casually with me was the only person I could concentrate on. I realized that maybe I had loved her from the start, science be damned. (Dear Science, please don't kill me. I'm still a firm believer. Edward.)

"Yes, Bella of course, I do." I practically licked my lips at the sight of her blushing pilgrims so close to my own. (**Yes, that was a lameeee Romeo & Juliet reference.**) I reached out and gently wrapped my hand behind her head and pulled my lips to hers.

I reluctantly moved myself away from her and started playing Seventy Times 7 on my stereo because I couldn't play, sing, and tell my story all at the same time.

"Last year, I was feeling pretty shitty about life because I had some anxiety problems and always felt alone in my happy, sporty family you know? Well I had this friend Chris, he wasn't the smartest person I knew but he was the fiercest friend I had ever known. He graduated and hadn't planned on going to college. I told him quite plainly that he was being a stupid knobhead and needed to get his act together. I went on a two week vacation that summer and when I came back, he was all of a sudden going to college.

Chris was taking a history course, American History 1800s and 1900s, which was exactly what my AP History the year before covered. I knew history wasn't his strong point so I offered to help but soon it became more like I was doing his work instead of him and I admit I said some things I'm proud of but he really should've paid more attention to our history teacher while he was in high school.

Chris blocked me on AIM, Facebook, and Myspace that night and at first I laughed it off. But then I got hurt because he had no reason to be mad at me and all I had tried to do was help him. Shock turned to anger when I realized that I had let another person take advantage of me and I decided I wasn't going to let it happen again.

Chris said a bunch of pretty nasty things about me and blocked all my friends on Facebook and even my mother, who had done nothing but show kindness to him. He tried to apologize to me a week later but I said it was too late to apologize. I still felt really terrible for months after that because I knew I didn't deserve what happened and I didn't understand why someone would treat me like that. I even had to make a new Facebook because he was stalking me on my old one. The whole situation just made me feel stupid, naïve, and weak."

She hugged me. "I'm so sorry that you ever had to feel worthless Edward, you're an amazing kid." I shrugged my shoulders and started playing Seventy Times 7 for myself on my guitar. Every time that I had felt like shit over Chris, I played this song.

**Back in school they never taught us what we needed to know  
Like how to deal with despair or someone breakin' your heart  
For twelve years I've held it all together, but a night like this is beggin' to pull me apart  
I played it quiet, left you deep in conversation  
I felt un-cool and hung out around the kitchen  
I remember I kept thinking that I know you never would  
And now I know I want to kill you like only a best friend could**

Everyone's caught on to everything you do  
Everyone's caught on to

As if it happening wasn't enough I got to go and write a song  
Just to remind myself how bad it sucked  
Ignore the sun, covers over my head  
Wrote a message on my pillow that says, "Jesse, stay asleep in bed"  
Don't apologize (I hope you choke and die)  
Search yourself for something with which to hang yourself  
They say you need to pray  
If you want to go to heaven  
But they don't tell you what to say  
When your whole life has gone to Hell

Everyone's caught on to everything you do  
Everyone's caught on to...  
(and I can't let you let me down again)  
Everyone's caught on to everything you do  
(and I can't let you let me down again)  
Everyone's caught on to...

So is that what you call a getaway?  
Tell me what you got away with  
'cause I've seen more spine in jellyfish  
I've seen more guts in eleven-year-old kids  
Have another drink and drive yourself home  
I hope there's ice on all the roads  
And you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt  
And again when your head goes through the windshield

Is that what you call tact?  
You're as subtle as a brick in the small of my back  
So let's end this call and end this conversation  
And is that what you call a getaway?  
Tell me what you got away with  
'Cause you left the frays from the ties you severed  
When you say, "best friends means friends forever"

Is that what you call a getaway?  
Tell me what you got away with  
'cause I've seen more spine in jellyfish  
I've seen more guts on eleven-year-old kids  
Have another drink and drive yourself home  
I hope there's ice on all the roads  
And you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt,  
And again your head goes through the windshield

(I can't let you let me down again)  
Everyone's caught on to everything you do  
(and I can't let you let me down again)  
Everyone's caught on to...  
(I can't let you let me down again)  
Everyone's caught on to everything you do  
(and I can't let you let me down again)  
Everyone's caught on to...

Ahhhh!!!  


She leaned against me as I sat there motionless, rubbing her little belly. "Edward, I want to keep our baby." I put my hands over hers, over our child.

"I could never want anything more", I replied sweetly. "Your belly feels pretty big for just eleven weeks and you should've already had a scan. I'm just glad that you're letting me be there tomorrow for the ultrasound."

She rose her eyebrows at me. "You're the dad, of course you'd be there." I went into doctor mode asking her all sorts of embarrassing questions.

"How's the morning sickness been?"

"Pretty moderate, I think it's almost done."

"Have you felt any cramping, spotting?"

She flushed. "No."

"Feel like your feet are swelling too much?"

"A little bit."

"Feeling abnormally in want of sexual activities?"

She playfully slapped my arm as she turned magenta. "Not really, Doctor. What happened to the shy boy that's my boyfriend?"

I grinned like a cat at being called her boyfriend. I had a title, I was wanted. "He really became a dad today. Does your back hurt? I'll massage it for you."

She sighed. "Oh would you? My lower back has ached all day." She laid down sideways on my plush mattress but not before removing her shirt to reveal that she had not worn a bra today and lowered the waistband on my boxers so that I could see the very top of her rounded ass and her cobra tattoo.

Please Yoda, I'm begging you, just use the Force on me so I don't pop a boner right now. Please, please, please.

I gently massaged all the kinks out of her back, enjoying the feel of her silky skin under my fingertips and the happy little moans she offered when I pressed on a particular relaxing spot. She fell asleep under my touch and I tucked myself into bed and snuggled behind her all night. I had never felt so relaxed and buoyant, I was glad Bella had found me and let me be a father to our precious little baby.

**So, I teared up multiple times writing this chapter. The Jacob thing is true to me, you may have heard me refer to him as Alex. So is the Chris thing, he's actually my old FanFiction friend, Christie. Georgia and I actually did research while doing this one and fought over whether potato chips are called chips or crisps. Robert Pattinson was threatened and then propositioned (it was I, I will admit it) and we agreed to call French Fries and chips both frisps to clear any language barriers between America and Britain. We are great diplomats. : )**

**So those of you who know me from Memories, would anyone like the return of Reviewpattz and Revieward? I'll send them out to my most frequent reviewers for whatever you want them to do….Let me know! Review por favor, it means a bunch to me even if I don't reply back.**

**Love, Amanda and the most amazingly fantastic Beta in the world, Georgia; creators of the Frisps.**


	6. Poison In My Veins

**AN: Didn't update this week, I suck. I adapted a quote, if you can tell me what movie it's from, I'll do something cool. Something that we'll work out amongst ourselves. I dunno. Here's the quote: "Ha ha! You fool! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders! The most famous is "Never get involved in a land war in Asia," but only slightly less well known is this: "Never go in against a Twihard when _Robert Pattinson _is on the line!"**

**Playlist: Ever Fallen In Love- The Stiff Dylans (the car ride song).**

**The Only Difference Between Martyrdom & Suicide Is Press Coverage- Panic! At The Disco.**

**Into The Ocean- Blue October (Eddie's song).**

**Mid-January 2010:**

I woke up with the Joker's face awfully close to my own. Honestly, I jumped as much as a person can when a crazy person is leaning over you and you're trying to keep the girl you're spooning asleep.

"What the fuck, Emmett?" He laughed maniacally and ruffled my hair before he jumped on my bed. I reached over and smacked his dumb-ass head.

"She's sleeping you know."

"Eddie, why so serious?", he said while holding up a switchblade. I rolled my eyes. Somedays Emmett got way too into The Dark Knight. "So, what did you do last night?"

I inspected my fingernails instead of looking at Emmett, I really did not feel like letting myself open up to a whole barrage of "Eddie and Bellie" jokes today.

"Uh nothing much, just played some Rock Band and we talked." Emmett raised his monstrous green eyebrows at me.

"Really? Just talked? In that case, Eddie, I have to admit that Bella's got the second most amazing knockers on the planet. Your kid is never gonna go hungry on those beasts!" I gave him my best "what the fuck" look and then slowly looked back at Bella.

She was curled up in the sheets and my side but completely uncovered and totally excited were her breasts. I turned back to Emmett.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you Em!" He leaped off my bed and started walking backwards very quickly to the door.

"Why would you wanna do that Ed?" I tore off running after him as Bella stirred behind us. I dashed up and down the flights of stairs in our house. See the funny thing about chasing Emmett was that he forgot that I'm the sprinter on our track team and I'm on the cusp of breaking the mile record for our state. I just had to beat that Moskowitz kid at 4:11:75. (By the way, that little fact is true. I've got a kid at my school that is getting close to breaking our school record for the mile at 4:09. )

Emmett burst out of the front door and I picked up my pace, barreling after him. I was so close to him that I could practically smell my victory from here. We rounded the corner by the glass kitchen and I gained even more ground on him. I leaped out and tackled him to the ground. Of course, I ran outside in my blue boxers so I was freezing.

I rubbed Emmett's face into the snow, leaving behind a red and green smear from Emmett's stupid makeup. Seriously since when was he obsessed with The Joker? Emmett managed to pry one of his meaty paws from underneath me and he fumbled around on my back.

"What the hell are you trying to do Emmett?" His wandering hand found the elastic waistband of my boxers and pulled them all the way down. Bella, Rose, and my parents were eating at the nook opposite the glass wall of the kitchen until Emmett pulled down my boxers. My horror at Bella seeing my bony, white ass in the snow momentarily distracted me enough for Emmett to wiggle out from under me and dash into the house.

Oh did I mention that Emmett took my boxers with him and then locked all the doors? I ran around, forgetting to cover up my junk, trying to get inside. I ran back to the kitchen window and started beating on it.

"Mom, mom, you're not gonna let him do this. Mom, please." She only laughed at me. I turned next to Dad.

"C'mon Dad, I'm freezing my nuts off out here!" Carlisle, that bitch that he is, laughed and said, "Sure looks it son. Cover that up, we've got ladies present."

The next person in line was Rosalie and I knew she wasn't going to help me so I skipped right over her. I set my puppy dog look next on Bella.

"Bella baby, please. You love me don't you? You don't want Captain Solo to freeze out here do you?" She cracked up laughing and walked slowly to the door. I ran over to the front door and waited for her to open it. I stood there staring at the door for about three minutes when the door started swinging open. I threw myself into the house, not caring who else saw my lightsaber. Bella, with a huge smile on her face, handed me a pair of white boxers with elements from the periodic table all over it.

"I wish you could have seen your face, Edward. Classic. Epic win for Emmett." I scowled at her.

"But you got to admit I held my own", I said with a pout. She leaned up on her tippy toes and gave me a short kiss on my lips. Even though my back was to the kitchen, I could feel a disturbance in the force, like my entire family was watching our little exchange from the comfort of the plush seats of the nook.

I kissed my way down Bella's neck as she arched herself into me. I hadn't embarrassed myself yet which was pretty good and I didn't plan on embarrassing myself anyway since I was doing this all as a show for my family. Oh yeah, I was showing them that I was top dog.

I nibbled lightly on her ear. "Are they watching us?"

"Yes", she breathed back. I laughed against the heated flesh of her skin. I moved my lips up back to hers and kissed her while grabbing her hand.

"C'mon Leia, let's go eat and then go see our baby." My mother was grinning at us as we sauntered into the kitchen hand in hand. From the very beginning, she was the only one who approved me letting my pregnant girlfriend come live with us. Though admittedly, I knew my mother's approval had less to do with Bella being all sorts of nice and fuckhot and more with me finally being "social" and the fact that she was going to be a grandmother. Which, unfortunately, had always been a morbid dream of hers ever since Emmett graduated pre-school.

I sat Bella down on my lap and put some fruit and bagels on a plate for us. She leaned into my ear to whisper, "Edward are you sure this is a good idea?" I decided to play it coy with her.

"What about it isn't a good idea? I'm taking care of my beautiful girlfriend who just so happens to be carrying my baby for me all day." I trailed my hand from her back to the belly where said baby was right now. I knew we only had to wait a couple weeks for it to kick but I couldn't wait. I was truly excited about being a father.

"First off, this can't be comfortable for you. I'm a fat whale. Secondly, is this appropriate in front of your family?", she whispered as I stuck a piece of melon in between her lips. She chewed thoughtfully as I whispered my answer right back into her ear.

"First, you weigh barely anything. Seriously you've gained maybe five pounds since you got pregnant and most of that has been in the most…uh delicious places. And secondly, have you ever seen Emmett and Rosalie when they're down here on the weekends? They practically have sex in front of everyone. Let somebody else do that for a change." I kissed the nape of her neck and turned my head to my family, a dopey smile no doubt in place on my face.

Carlisle cleared his throat before he took a sip of his coffee. "Edward could you please refrain from doing that at the kitchen table? Some people are trying to eat, be courteous." Emmett grinned his stupid shit-eating grin and while my parents were looking away, I hit my fist into my palm and then cracked my knuckles.

Emmett then put his pointer finger through a hole he had made with his thumb and pointer finger. He put his hands into fists and then started air humping the table and then he made a peace sign and held it up to his mouth, sticking his tongue out while he was at it.

I shook my head at him. Emmett then held a fist up to his cheek and made it look like a blow job. Unfortunately for him, my mother caught him doing that.

"Emmett James Cullen! If you do again in my kitchen I swear I won't make Emmiecakes for a whole year!"

His face fell with Rosalie pathetically patting his arm. Emmiecakes were pancakes that my mother made just for Emmett ever since he was a baby. I never knew what was in there to make them taste so good but all I knew was that they were Emmett's favorites.

"Mom, I was just trying to ask Eddie about what happened last night between him and Bellie here in a polite way." My dad frowned from over his newspaper.

"Edward, I don't think sex is a great idea for you right now. You're supposed to be learning responsibility, not finding more ways to be irresponsible." I audibly huffed. Sometimes my father just was a dick for no reason. It wasn't my fault that I was a nerdy kid who didn't think of protection when it came to actually getting laid. Emmett had done so many more irresponsible things than me in his life and he was almost never scolded. At least I was taking care of Bella instead of making her take care of it.

Old Edward would have never stood up to his dad, Old Edward would have just let Carlisle rail into him about how stupid he was being and how he'd never make it to John Hopkins with that attitude. But, I wasn't Old Edward anymore. I was New Edward and New Edward spoke his mind and made out with hot cheerleader types in his dorktastic boudoir.

"Dad, I don't understand why you're patronizing me. I had sex OK? I got Bella pregnant and we're taking care of this pregnancy ourselves. So what I didn't make her get an abortion like you did with Jane? Do you remember Jane dad?"The entire table shut up and all eyes were on me. My father's were filled with rage at the mentioning of the woman he cheated on Mom with, my mother's relived the hurt she felt in those days so shortly after I was born, Emmett's were a mixture of pride at my bravery and shame in his father for cheating on his mother in the first place. Bella and Rosalie both wore the same expression: confusion. I guess I'd have to explain that to her today.

"You know what, if you don't approve of our relationship Dad, I'll just move out and we'll find our own place. You know I could go live in the guest house of the Cullen Manor because I haven't done anything major to piss off my grandparents unlike you." I nudged Bella so she would get off my lap and we both went upstairs quietly to pack our things.

"You'll explain this all to me, right Edward?", she said with a sad little expression on her face. I cupped her face with my hands.

"Bella, unlike my dad, I'll never hide things from you. You deserve the entire truth and don't worry about us and the baby, we'll be fine. My grandparents will actually be ecstatic." I finished packing the essentials quickly and stormed downstairs with Bella in hand where my mother waited for me, tearfully in the foyer.

"Edward, I'm so sorry it had to come to this. I wish there was more I could do for you two. I feel like I've failed you as a mother."

I swept my mother up into my arms. "Mom, it's never been your fault. You did the best you could raising me, we both know that I never was Dad's favorite kid. I left the Les Paul upstairs in my old bedroom. I know he only gave it to me out of pity and I don't want it anymore. I'll call you when we're settled after the doctor's appointment." I kissed her cheek and left Bella to say her goodbyes.

I packed our bags into my car and sped off to my grandparents' house down the road. "There's No 'I' In Team" by Taking Back Sunday was playing on my radio as I explained the story to Bella.

"My parents were married and had Emmett straight out of college, they were so happy back then. My dad's best friend, Alec, married this girl named Jane. Even at their wedding when Emmett was two, my dad had feelings for her. He started cheating on Mom with Jane about a year after she got married and my mother never suspected a thing. This went on for a whole year before my mom drove to the hospital to talk to my dad and she saw him on top of her." I looked out of my window for a second before continuing.

"She was going to tell him she was pregnant with me that night." Bella clasped my hand.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I shrugged my shoulders.

"He went off and cavorted with Jane while her husband was in Africa, working for Doctors Without Borders while my mother took care of herself while she was pregnant plus take care of Emmett. I still don't understand how she did it, practically unsupported for nine months. Bella, I told you that my dad played the Les Paul for me when I was born but that was a lie. That was how I dreamt it went for so many years because even when I was a kid, he gave me these disappointed looks. I knew why too of course, if it hadn't been for me existing, Mom would have never found out about Jane and he would have been able to stay with her. I ruined his happiness.

Dad didn't even see me until he snuck into the house, thinking Mom was out, to get clothes but instead found her in the living room nursing me. A month after I was born, Bella. Even after he met his youngest child, he stayed with Jane for a whole year until she got pregnant. Since her husband had been gone for so long, she couldn't keep the baby because then Alec would find out about her affair with my dad so he pressured her into having an abortion.

Even after that, he stayed away from our family for the longest time until Alec left Africa. I don't have any memories of him until I was nine years old at my birthday party. The man had only seen me once in my entire life but he had the balls to come to my grandparents' house with Jane and wish me happy birthday. I remember my grandma yelling at him and slapping him and me crying, asking my mom who was he.

After that, Mom took him back and we lived in that house all together but we were never really happy. Emmett was always the favorite because he came from a happy time in their marriage and he had always been really attached to Dad but me, I was like the cancer in the family, the unspeakable thing that tore us all apart. I grew up knowing that I was never really accepted by my family and any time I tried to do anything with them, I remember Dad saying things like, "Es why didn't you abort this kid?", "There's no way he's mine, he's so clumsy", and my favorite, "Edward, I wish you were never born".

I got so shy and tired of him putting me down that I just stayed in my room, developing my little nerdy ways far from my happy family."

I had tears in my eyes by the time I finished my story. She swiped them away from me and gave me her brightest smile and placed my hand on her belly. I grinned, she always knew how to make me feel better. I pulled into my grandparents' driveway as she spoke to me.

"Edward, I'm sorry that your father isn't smart enough to see how wonderful you really are and I know that you're going to be a much better father to our baby than he is. You already are." I kissed her briefly and then got us out of the car to knock on the door.

"Hello? Oh Edward baby, I haven't seen you in forever!" My grandma gave me a huge hug before turning to my girlfriend. "Oh and who is this beautiful girl?" Bella smiled shyly at my Grandma Maggie.

"Grandma Maggie, this is Bella, my pregnant girlfriend. Bella, this is Grandma Maggie, my dad's mom who just so happens to hate him."

My grandma gave Bella a warm, welcoming hug too and then put her hand on my Bella's stomach. "How far along are you, precious?"

"Um eleven weeks. We actually have a doctor's appointment today at one." Maggie clapped her hands excitedly and then let us in to sit on the plush green velvet couch in the living room.

"So what brings you two kids here today? Don't tell it has something to do with Carlisle."

I laughed awkwardly. "Actually, I kinda kicked myself out today after he told me that _I _should be more responsible. He always hinted at getting Bella to give the baby up and we don't want to give up our child like he did with his."

Maggie grabbed my hand and Bella's. "I understand completely kids. I could partially understand why he didn't want _that whore's_ baby, but I never understood why he would abandon such a pretty baby as you. You two and your little one are more than welcome to stay out in the guest house if you want."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen, it means so much to the both of us", Bella interjected.

Maggie flipped her hand casually. "Think nothing of it. I love Edward as if he were my own son, so much less disappointing than my own. And call me Maggie please dear." With that, I left Bella in the house with my grandma and I went to the car to grab our bags and bring them into the guest house. I unpacked all of my bags and hesitated to unpack Bella's.

What if she didn't want me going through her things? Well, she is living with me and hopefully going to have sex with me still so I mean it's a nice gesture. I began unpacking her two bags and found one filled with clothes like jeans and sweatpants and shirts and the other with lady products. At the very bottom of this one was Bella Swan's entire bra and panty collection. I prayed I would not get caught popping a boner over lacy panties.

I heard Bella pad her way into the bedroom and she leaned her head on my shoulder as I lay on our new mattress after I unpacked our things.

Bella had had a stressful day and it was only ten in the morning. I let her nap on me as I read one of her pregnancy books. I was shocked to learn that later on in her pregnancy she would most likely develop hemorrhoids and have extremely bad flatulence. In spite of all these nasty things that would happen to her body, when I looked at her form, slightly bulging with the first signs of our small little baby, I only felt love.

I wished that my dad had felt this way about me and my mom so that I might actually be with my family now. But I had started a new family, one with Bella and I was the happiest now, practically homeless, than I had ever been in the security of my father's house.

Bella slept until noon and I got us lunch as we drove hand in hand to her first ultrasound. We both were a sort of nervous-happy over the picture we would see of our baby soon. We only waited in the waiting room for a couple minutes after we just made Bella's appointment time before the nurse called Bella into a room. The nurse asked her the sorts of questions I had been asking her about the pregnancy and the nurse was happy to say it sounded like our child was doing well and Bella was very healthy. We also found out that my weight guess was dead on as Bella had only gained five pounds since carrying my baby.

She left the room to let Bella strip from her waist down and pull her shirt up. I noticed that Bella looked slightly uncomfortable on the table and I recalled that she had not been allowed to pee before sitting through the ultrasound. The doctor came in and talked to us for a little bit, explaining the ultrasound. She put a warm transducer gel all over Bella's blossoming belly. (Three cheers for alliteration.) The doctor then moved the wand around until the rapid thumping of my baby's heart. Bella squeezed my hand as tears fell out of her eyes.

I understood her emotions completely. I was overwhelmed by all the love in my heart at this very moment in time. The doctor's face crumpled up in concentration and I started to worry a little. The heartbeat did sound a little too fast for even a fetal heartbeat. Finally the image came into focus and I, though I was not yet trained in reading ultrasounds, could tell that there were two babies in there.

"Two?" I blurted out to the doctor, Bella's face registered with shock.

The doctor laughed at my bluntness and Bella's surprise. "Yes, two. You have two healthy twins. Even though I can't tell their sexes yet, they're going to be identical because they share the same placenta. She clicked a couple buttons and handed us the black and white pictures of our twins. Bella stared at them dumbfounded as I wiped the gel off her belly. I gently kissed her nose and helped her get dressed and out into the car, where she still didn't talk.

I grabbed her hand as I drove. "Bella, are you OK?" She beamed brightly at me.

"Ecstatic. How do you feel about the babies?"

"I'm happy too. It'll be more difficult sure, but we can do it."

She leaned over and lightly pecked my lips. Yeah, I'm sure as hell the happiest I've ever been.


	7. This Is War

I'm so sorry to have to say this but my email account and most likely, my FanFiction account has been hacked by one of my ex-friends. I don't know why someone would stoop so low as to try to ruin my life like this but I won't let it work. I'm making a new FanFiction account. You can find me and all my stories at Diamondgirl1792.

I'm sorry for the inconvience.

Love, Amanda.


End file.
